


Ranger's Destiny

by LilyK



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus Cole is stranded on a world far from Babylon 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranger's Destiny

The away mission had been a disaster from the start. Marcus Cole had no sooner left the Babylon 5 station on his way to Murran Setta when the main engine in his small transport experienced a malfunction. He had been forced to make do with the secondary engines that obviously had not been serviced in some time. When he brought them on line, they screamed in protest at their awakening, and the vessel lumbered toward its destination at half speed. He had informed his superiors that he was behind schedule, but everyone agreed that the mission was too important to abandon, so Marcus forged ahead.

The Ranger landed on Murran Setta during the worst storm season in four decades. He set the craft down in an isolated location where he hoped it would remain undetected. The landing itself was rough; the small craft finally thumped down onto the wet, soggy ground with a squish and a groan. Marcus emerged with a few bumps and bruises, and a sprained wrist - he considered himself lucky. He sighed and stood for a few moments gaging the weather. The small ship shook when the thunder rolled across the heavens and the sky blinked wildly when the lightning bolts streaked out in all directions. As Marcus peered out of the open hatch, the landscape before him undulated as the rain beat down and the winds howled.

Marcus gathered his supplies and, after outfitting himself for the inclement weather, he secured the hatch and ventured forth into the cold, wet world. While he walked, he once again examined the information that he knew about the planet. It was a backward world, not because it lacked resources, but because its leadership was greedy. The graft and corruption kept the inhabitants in a primitive state compared with other nearby worlds. They lacked electricity or nuclear power, and a reliable form of interplanetary communication and transportation. They were mostly farmers and tradesmen who lived their lives quietly and honestly. Marcus briefly wondered why oppressors didn't realize that a prosperous people made everyone reap the benefits, leaders and citizens alike. He pondered this and other thoughts while he traveled.

The Ranger felt odd in his present attire. He rarely ventured out into the world dressed in other than his ranger garb of black tunic and pants, black knee-high leather boots and a floor length cloak trimmed in gray. He always had his Ranger pin on his right breast and, for the first time in twelve years, the pin was not in its usual place. He knew full well that it rested back at his quarters on Babylon 5 and he actually longed for the security of the ornament. Today he was dressed in rough brown work pants, a plain tan shirt and the inclement weather gear. Heavy knee-high brown leather boots covered his legs. He snorted at himself for his bit of yearning and trudged on.

The informant from whom he had gleaned the information about his mission had stumbled onto Babylon 5 five days ago with the news that a renegade group of pirates on Murran Setta had hijacked a small Earth transport and its passengers. After being provided with the location of the group's headquarters, Marcus moved quickly. He knew that the vessel probably had already been sold or dismantled for parts, but that the victims might still be held pending their sale as slave labor and breeding units. Murran Setta had laws against slavery, but they were mostly ignored by the corrupt government that tended to look away when large quantities of precious ores or currency crossed their paths.

After several hard miles of travel, Marcus reached his destination. The large, tumbled-down stone building looked deserted, but the Ranger knew better. He studied the building and grounds from high-powered binoculars and it didn't take the experienced man long to locate the basement rooms where the kidnapped people were being held. He breathed a sigh of relief that they had not yet been sold and scattered to the winds. Stealthy he entered the main building, a wraith that blended into the darkened night.

Within minutes after Marcus had entered the cells of the victims, he had everyone unbound and gathered around him, eager to escape. He studied the dozen people, assuring them that their escape was imminent. He led them from the building into the raging storm. None had protection from the weather and a few had been injured during their incarceration, but right now, escape was foremost. Creature comforts of food, medicine and clothing would have to wait until they were out of the planet's atmosphere.

Helping each other, the group moved quickly and quietly; fear spurred on the released prisoners. Marcus thought his mission a success as the last few people were scrambling up the gangway. Out of the blinding rain, five heavily armed men emerged, confronting the Ranger.

Marcus stood tall as he guarded the hatch to the transport. Over his shoulder, he shouted, "Lift off now!"

The leader of the group, knowing that his people were in poor shape for a fight and realizing that Marcus was doing his duty, sacrificing himself for the good of the people, shouted, "Thank you, Ranger!" before closing and sealing the hatch.

The five gangsters were furious. They were without means to stop the transport from taking off and they saw their profits for the coming months fly away into the storming heavens. Turning on Marcus, they expressed their rage on the Ranger. It was to the warrior's advantage that the men fought with wooden staffs and pikes. He knew that they were not as adept at their craft as was he.

Marcus' staff moved like lightning. He dispatched two of the five before he took a blow. He broke a third's leg before more hits found their marks. After the arm of one of the two remaining men was broken and when Marcus thought victory was his, the ground under his feet sank from the abundance of water pooled there. He sank to his knees; his legs trapped in thick mud. The last man standing lunged, repeatedly hitting the trapped Ranger viciously with his heavy wooden staff. Marcus parried the blows, but his fingers took the brunt of the attack and his hands were soon useless from the hard hits. With a final desperate move to protect himself, Marcus struggled to raise his steel staff. With sheer determination, he somehow managed to block the swing causing the attacker's weapon to snap in two. Tossing the pieces aside, the man bellowed in protest. Then he pulled a knife from the sheath at his belt and advanced on the Ranger, intending to finish the job.

With the blood and rain flowing in his eyes, Marcus forced his blurry vision to focus. One of the hits he had taken to his head had given him a concussion, he was sure. He struggled through double vision, glaring at the man who approached with knife drawn. Marcus futilely searched for his staff that had dropped into the mud. His hands refused to grasp the weapon. It was then that he realized his fingers were broken. He threw up his arm, vainly trying to protect his body when the knife plunged into his chest. Marcus gasped in pain. His attacker took a step back. Marcus clutched unsuccessfully at the hilt that protruded from his chest. His eyes closed. He let out a quiet groan, forward into the mud.

The attacker stood breathing heavily over the body of the fallen Ranger for several moments before he turned to his companions. He roused the injured men and they stumbled away into the night, not bothering to drag the bodies of their own dead companions with them.

\-------------------------------------------------

Jonas Silverman walked quickly in spite of the rain that pelted against his face and the mud that sucked at his heavy boots. He had had a good week at the local fair and he was pleased with his sales. His stock of silver jewelry had sold well. He was well respected by the land barons and store owners who had funds to spend adorning themselves and their loved ones with his creations. Every once in a while his hand touched the heavy bag of coins that hung around his neck. He would be able to purchase the new stallion that he had had his eye on and still have plenty of money for the winter months to restock his home with food stuffs. He had enough raw goods to keep himself busy for the entire winter. By next spring, his jewelry inventory would be restocked. He calculated his profits and losses, figuring he might even have something left over for savings in case of lean times. He smiled, licking the water from his lips, careless in his reverie, when he stumbled over something in his path. He tripped, falling to his knees.

Jonas brought a mud-covered hand to his face. He wiped the water and dirt from his eyes. Blinking, he gasped when he saw the body of the man lying on the path. He dropped the bags he carried. With trembling hands, he raised the man from the mud to carefully lay him on his back. He bit his lip when he saw the knife's handle sticking from the man's body. The dead man's face was covered with mud, filling his mouth and nose. Jonas grabbed the edge of his jacket and without thinking, wiped the man's face to see if he recognized him, quickly wondering if he had died from the knife wound or from suffocation.

Jonas was startled when the man moaned weakly. The small sound spurred him into action. He assessed the situation quickly, deciding what to do first regarding first aid. Decision made, he removed as much mud and water as he could from the man's nose and mouth so that he could breathe unimpeded. Next he examined the knife. He tore away the shirt and saw the blood seeping from the wound. It mixed with the rain into a pale red liquid that stained the material. He grabbed his pack, digging through it until he found a clean shirt. He tore the arms from the item and after folding the main part into a small, dense square, he pulled the knife out, pressed hard with the cloth, awkwardly tying the compress with the shirt sleeves.

Jonas stopped for a moment. With a hand pressed over the man's chest, he felt the unsteady heartbeat and shallow breathing. Pleased the man still lived, he then moved down to his legs. He had no shovel, but with a flat stone and determination, he soon had the man's feet released from the hole, sans boots. The boots stuck in the mud as though cemented down. Jonas shrugged. At least the man still had feet, he mused. He slung his pack and parcels back onto his shoulder, squatted down next to the man, and after slipping one arm around his shoulders and one under his knees, he heaved himself to his feet. He adjusted his unconscious burden, caught his breath, and then made his way home.

\-------------------------------------------------

The fine wood frame and stone trimmed house at the end of the village had taken Jonas a year to build. He had lovingly created a home for his comfort and a workshop for his craft. Jonas pushed open the door and carried the filthy injured man straight to the kitchen table. He laid him down gently and stood shivering, catching his breath. After just a few moments, Jonas moved quickly and efficiently. Putting a pot of water over the coals, he stoked the fire into a hot blaze. He went to his bedroom where he gathered several blankets, some clean towels, a few clean rags and any medical supplies he could locate.

Back in the kitchen, he completely cut away the injured man's clothes. For now, he covered him with several blankets. Then he grabbed a dry rain slicker from the hook next to the doors, shrugged into the coat and opened the door. Jonas stopped, remembering something important. He ran over to where he had dropped his bags earlier, fishing through the pile for his bag of coins, He grabbed two from the pouch, tucking them into a pocket. Jonas raced into the stormy afternoon to the home of his friend, the village healer. With a silver coin, Jonas paid him to come to his house to assess the condition of the injured man.

\--------------------------

"How does it look, Andrew?" Jonas asked with great concern, watching intently as the healer examined the injured man.

"This knife wound doesn't seem to have punctured any vital organs. It requires stitching, though." Andrew moved sensitive hands over his patient's head. "He has several deep cuts that also require suturing,. He's been badly beaten." Andrews surveyed the many bruises starting to color the torso and arms. He carefully probed the limbs before raising his eyes to Jonas' anxious face. "Eight broken fingers. I'll have to set them carefully in order for him to have use of the hands after the bones have knitted." Andrew pursed his lips.

Jonas saw the furrowed brow. "Andrew?"

"You must realize that this man is in poor shape. Even after all has been done for him, he still may die. There is a great possibility of internal bleeding and infection."

"Yes, I understand, but he won't," Jonas said adamantly.

Andrew smiled at his friend. "Well, let's see what we can do then."

The two men worked together. Andrew sutured the cuts and knife wound. He carefully set each finger and wrapped them individually before wrapping the hands completely. He was especially careful as he bandaged them, knowing that the blood must be allowed to circulate unimpeded while the bones were held firmly held in place while healing. He had seen cases of gangrene before. The physician used all his skills to avoid causing such a dreaded outcome.

While Andrew worked, Jonas assisted in whatever he required. He also bathed the man as well as he could, removing the blood and mud from the man's hair so that Andrew could stitch the deep cuts more easily. He briefly cutting the long, dark hair before he dismissed the idea. He examined the pale face and decided he liked the way the hair framed the man's features. He also liked the dark beard; so unlike his own smooth face, he mused as he cleaned the Ranger. Unless the healer insisted, he decided not to cut the hair or shave the beard.

Andrew straightened up, wiping his hands on a clean towel. "He will have a fever from any infections. Keep him as warm and dry as possible. Here is a potion that will help with the pain and make him sleep." The healer set the small brown bottle on the counter. "Just a few drops in broth or water will do. When he retains consciousness, see if you can get him to take some warm broth. No solid food for at least a week in case of any stomach injury."

"I will care for him."

The healer eyed Jonas thoughtfully. "Be careful, my friend. He could be a criminal or a person of sick or feeble mind. I do not wish to see you injured in any way." He smiled knowingly. "You are a kind man. I wish you had found a wife to succor."

Jonas grinned at his long-time friend. His brown eyes twinkled and his handsome face lit up in amusement. "You know why I haven't taken a wife. I chose to live alone."

Andrew shrugged. "I know, but the other villagers don't. Not that it is their affair. Just take care of yourself."

Jonas pressed another coin into the healer's hand. "Thank you."

Andrew nodded his thanks and, after putting on his rain gear, headed out.

\-------------------------------------------------

The next days passed by in a haze of sweat, pain and anguish for Marcus Cole. He drifted in and out of consciousness, sweating with fever and crying out his pain through cracked lips. Occasionally he was vaguely aware of the kind, warm hands that rubbed his arms, that touched his brow with a cool cloth, and that held his shaking body when he was racked with chills. He felt the hands hold his head, coaxing warm liquid into his mouth and down his throat with endless patience. He tried to stifle the moans that tumbled out of his mouth when the pain became unbearable, but he was too weak to exercise much control, crying like a child, unable to stop himself. Finally, he gave in to his weakness and blanked out completely. It was only after many days that he resurfaced - weary and weak, but alive.

It was a warm, sunny afternoon when Marcus opened his eyes and knew he had survived. He sighed softly, laying still as he reveled in the comfort while he gave his body a thorough check. His chest was a dull ache, his torso was stiff and sore. Though his head hurt, it was not unbearable. The most pain he felt was in his hands. He roused himself enough to try to raise his arms, realizing that both of his hands were heavily bandaged. He struggled to remember what had happened, but his mind was a blank. He felt a moment of panic before he remembered his training. He forced himself to breathe in and out steadily until the panic subsided. Once he'd relaxed, small snippets of what had occurred started to flash by. By the time the house's inhabitant entered the room a while later, Marcus was alert. He had remembered his mission, the escape of the kidnap victims and the fight he had had with a group of criminals.

The stranger smiled warmly at him. "Good afternoon! How are you feeling?"

Marcus stared at the smiling man for several seconds, calculating his reactions to the pleasant looking man. He was a bit surprised to discover that even though he felt comfortable in the man's presence, his training required that he keep alert for any danger. He smiled cautiously, intently examining the figure before him. His visitor was well built, with brown hair and intelligent eyes. Younger than he, perhaps but not by many years. Marcus cleared his throat before he said, "I'm feeling well, thank you."

Jonas laughed. "I doubt that, sir. But you're alive, by the grace of the heavens."

"Why, yes, I am." Marcus couldn't help but smile at the man's obvious pleasure that he had survived. "Thank you," he added softly.

"You're quite welcome. I'm Jonas Silverman."

"Marcus Cole."

"Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous."

Jonas laughed heartily. "No doubt. It's been eight days since I found you."

Marcus' eyes widened. "Eight days?"

"Yes, you've had a rough time. Rest while I get you something to eat." Jonas tentatively patted Marcus' leg lightly and fled the room, swallowing rapidly. The green eyes that watched him intently made his mouth go dry. He had never seen such beautiful eyes and he was instantly drawn to the man.

Jonas calmed his racing heart. "Stop it, stop it. The man… Marcus is ill. You will care for him only. Do you understand?" he muttered to himself. "Marcus. What a fine name!" He poured a cup of hearty broth and sliced a thin piece of bread. He planned on feeding Marcus small, frequent light meals to help him regain his strength. When he returned to the sick room, Marcus' eyes opened.

"Let’s sit you up a bit and get some of this broth in you." At Marcus' nod, Jonas slid an arm around his shoulders and carefully raised him enough to put several pillows behind his back. When he was sure his patient was comfortably situated, he spread a small cloth under his chin. "You can tell from the bandages on your hands that most of your fingers were broken. I'll feed you, if that's acceptable."

"Ah, there's not much choice, I'm afraid," Marcus saw the man's unease flash on his face. "It's okay, Jonas. I'm grateful for your help…" Then he added, "…and I'm quite hungry."

Jonas grinned and chattered on while he spooned the warm broth into Marcus' mouth. "I'm a silversmith. This is my home. Where are you from? The healer says that you're doing well. He didn't expect you to live, but I knew better." Jonas broke off a small piece of bread and popped it into the open mouth. "You are hungry. That's a good sign."

The small quantity of food disappeared. "I'm still hungry," Marcus said wistfully.

"I don't want to make you ill. It's been a long while since you've eaten. If this stays down, I'll get you more in a while." A hand squeezed Marcus' shoulder gently.

Marcus was surprised once again at how comforting the touch of this man was to him. He closed his eyes, nodding sleepily. "All right. Thank you." He fought the drowsiness briefly before he gave in and his eyes closed.

"Please, Marcus, it isn't necessary for you to thank me each time I help you."

Marcus mumbled incoherently and slept. Jonas smiled. With gentle fingers, he brushed the long, thick strands of hair away from Marcus' face, noticing that it would need a thorough washing soon. The sweat from the fever had mixed with the blood. In spite of Jonas' efforts to clean it, it needed special attention. When Marcus was feeling up to it, Jonas would offer to bathe him. "Sleep well," Jonas whispered, tucking the blankets around his patient's body. Unable to resist, Jonas touched the dark hair once again before going to work in his shop for a while. Even though Marcus had been with him but a short while, his heart told him he was taken with him. He refused to let doubtful thoughts of what he was getting himself in for intrude on his happiness at having this interesting man under his care.

\-------------------------------------------------

Marcus woke in pain and with a pounding bladder. He gasped awake; the sweat dripped from his body. He struggled to sit up. When he managed to drag himself up, the room swam before his eyes, making his stomach lurch. He groaned, struggling for control. His hands throbbed, and his chest and head pounded. He forced his body to move until he sat on the edge of the bed with his legs dangling, breathing heavily. His vision blurred. He cleared his dry throat before trying to call for Jonas. He managed a weak croak before he felt himself pitching forward. Marcus braced himself for the inevitable crash to the floor. Hugging his injured hands close to his body, he screwed his eyes closed.

Strong arms caught Marcus before he hit the floor and he was laid gently onto the cool stone tiles. Marcus shuddered while a cool hand brushed the hair from his forehead.

"Marcus?" Jonas asked, concerned. "Are you all right? Please talk to me."

Marcus forced open his heavy lids, gazing into anxious brown eyes. "Sorry," he muttered. "I tried to get up."

Jonas chuckled softly. "I gathered that. Why? You should have called me. You are much too weak to be out of bed."

Marcus sighed tiredly. "I do believe you are correct. However, I seem to have a small problem."

"What is it? Maybe I can help?"

Marcus blushed bright red. "I, ah… it seems that… this is rather awkward…" He squirmed a bit and Jonas' mouth dropped open.

"Oh, you need to relieve yourself," he said knowingly.

Marcus nodded shyly. "I've, ah, never had to require help before for these functions. It's rather embarrassing."

Jonas smiled, relishing the strange accent and the way the words slid from Marcus' mouth. He liked the way his lips moved and he especially was attracted to the pink tongue that nervously licked parched lips. He found the man's timidity endearing, somehow knowing that Marcus was most likely not a shy man when he was at his full strength. "I will help you. I've been caring for you for days now, and while you may feel embarrassed, believe me when I say it is nothing. Come, let me help."

Marcus nodded, blushed again and allowed himself to be helped from the floor. When Jonas guided him carefully back to the bed, he sat on the edge unable to stifle the moan that escaped from his lips. He trembled with weakness. Jonas' strong hands on his elbows steadied him until he could sit unaided. Then Jonas brought a vessel, holding it in the proper place.

"If it helps, I will not watch," he said with amusement in his voice.

Grinning sheepishly, their gazes met. "Once again, I must thank you," said Marcus. He leaned forward lightly, parted his legs and bit his lip, still embarrassed, but the ache in his sides spurred him into action.

Jonas waited patiently until Marcus relaxed enough to let loose. He was not surprised when he filled the vessel. When Marcus was finished, Jonas set the container on the floor near the door and tucked the tired man back into bed. "Next time, do not wait so long to ask. You will make yourself sick."

Marcus opened his mouth to thank his benefactor but Jonas' finger held in the air forestalled his words. He remembered Jonas' request not to be constantly thanked. With an impish grin, he feigned submissiveness and nodded his thanks instead. The look made Jonas laugh out loud. When Jonas' laughter filled the air, Marcus smiled again. A large yawn followed, cracking his jaw.

"Sleep for a while," Jonas said, still chuckling. "Dinner is almost ready. I will wake you shortly. I'm sure you are hungry."

"Uh-huh," Marcus murmured sleepily.

Jonas smiled at the drowsy man. A parting last glance, then he went to fix a light meal for his patient.

\-------------------------------------------------

Several days later, Jonas was still smiling frequently, marveling at how much lighter his heart had been these past days with Marcus in his house. While he put the finishing touches on the dinner he was preparing, he grinned and whistled. It was Marcus' first solid food and he spent many hours contemplating the type of food the man would be able to tolerate and still enjoy. He settled on a bread pudding and a chicken with fresh vegetables, both of which he baked in the oven until they were perfect. He fixed a tray for his companion and made his way to his former bedroom. He stopped in the doorway, gazing at the sleeping man.

Marcus lay curled on his side, his hair fanning out in all directions. His beard was long and straggly. The stark white bandages wound around his damaged hands gave him a helpless appearance. He looked beautiful to Jonas, vulnerable and trusting. Jonas wondered what kind of a man Marcus was in his own world and if Jonas would be the kind of person one such as he would consider for a companion. He smiled at his own silly thoughts as he crossed over to the small table, setting the tray down before sitting on the side of the bed. He touched Marcus' shoulder gently.

The Ranger stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He carefully stretched his body and acknowledged Jonas. Jonas made sure he was comfortable before he fetched the tray and after sitting it on Marcus' lap, he fed the man small bites. Jonas talked while Marcus ate. He told his patient about his profession as a silversmith and his life in the small village. He was open and friendly until Marcus finally stopped eating long enough to ask a question.

"Why don't you have a wife and lots of fat babies?" Marcus asked innocently. "You seem like a fine catch, well able to provide for a family."

Marcus was surprised when Jonas rose abruptly and, after setting the tray down on the table, he left the room. Marcus lay back against the pillows, wondering what had caused the man to pale and bolt. He knew it had to do with the question that he had so bluntly asked. He reprimanded himself for prying into Jonas' private life. None of that was any of his business. He pondered Jonas' departure. Even though he'd berated himself for his impertinence, he couldn't help but turn over several scenarios in his mind about the kind man.

Maybe his wife had died, perhaps in childbirth. Marcus groaned. God, he couldn't have blundered into such a sensitive area, could he? Maybe it was that the woman of his dreams spurned him and married another man. Yes, that could be it. Perhaps he was married and his wife ran off with another man? Oh, bloody hell, he shouted at himself. Stop this! Why do you care? He sighed and shifted, trying to get comfortable. His body was healing rapidly and he was becoming restless and bored. His private reverie was interrupted when the clearing of a throat focused his attention.

Jonas stood in the doorway, fidgeting uncomfortably. He cleared his throat again and Marcus watched his Adam's apple bob. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me, Marcus."

"No, oh, no. Please. It was entirely my fault. I should never have asked so personal a question."

Jonas smiled, accepting the apology. "It's all right. Let's forget it." He crossed the room and picked up the tray. "How do you feel?"

Marcus smiled in return. "Quite well and quite restless."

"Ah," Jonas nodded. "I'm not surprised. You don't seem the type of man to be held down for long. How would you like a hot bath?"

Marcus perked up. "Really? You have a bath?"

"Yes. I built this house myself. I put in a large tub since I enjoy soaking sometimes. There is a large cistern on the top of the house and the water is quite warm. I'll fill the tub and return shortly."

"That sounds delightful."

Jonas returned after his chores. He helped Marcus to his feet, wrapping a robe around him. "You're becoming stronger each day," he said.

"I feel weak still," Marcus mused. "It is most irritating."

Jonas laughed. "You're becoming impatient. That's good. It means you're healing."

Marcus held up his hands. "I wish these bones would heal faster. I feel exceedingly helpless."

"I enjoy taking care of you. I have a feeling that you aren't used to being cared for."

Marcus pulled back, looking into his benefactor's face. "What makes you say that?"

Ignoring the question, Jonas said cheerfully, "Here we are."

"This is lovely, Jonas." Marcus glanced around the small bathing room. The metal tub stood in the corner, steam rising from the water and the scent of some sort of herbs permeated the room. "It smells wonderful."

"I added a few healing herbs to help your body relax and to soothe away some of the aches and pains."

"You are a considerate man, Jonas," Marcus said softly.

Jonas smiled, carefully helping Marcus into the tub. "Sit for a few moments and relax. I will wash your hair. I cleaned it several times but it has not been scrubbed thoroughly since you were injured." Jonas reached out to touch the hair but pulled back.

Marcus saw the gesture. "It would be nice to have it washed." He snorted softly. "I wish I could trim this beard also. It's becoming quite unruly." He made Jonas laugh by trying to peer down at his own chin.

"I'll trim it after we're finished." Jonas took a container and after having Marcus tip his head back, he first wet down his hair; then he used a soap he'd purchased from a local shop and washed the dark strands several times taking care on the sore spots. When the water ran clear, he rinsed the clean hair. Finished, he put a rolled towel behind Marcus' head and encouraged him to recline.

Marcus relaxed and sighed with contentment, his injured hands hanging out over the sides of the tub to avoid becoming wet.

Jonas grinned. "I'll bathe you now." He took a small square of toweling and rubbed Marcus' face and neck. As he cleaned the trim shoulders and chest, he admired Marcus' form. It was clear that Marcus took care of himself because his body was firm and toned in all the right places. His legs were strong and nicely shaped. Jonas held himself in check, washing Marcus while trying not to think about the man's private areas. He avoided running the cloth over his genitals, figuring that a good soak would clean the parts he did not feel comfortable touching.

Marcus observed his friend from partially closed lids. He saw the blush creep up the man's cheeks when he washed below his waist. He suddenly had another thought about why Jonas had bolted from the room when Marcus had asked the impertinent question earlier. He knew now that the reason was that Jonas must desire a man for his mate. Marcus pondered this thought.

Perhaps the inhabitants of this village frowned on same sex relationships. That would account for a fine looking man such as Jonas to be unattached. He had no such feelings against a partner of the same sex. He had been attracted to both men and women all of his life, but so far he still remained a virgin. Until he had met Susan Ivanova, he had not found anyone that he would have considered as a life partner. With her, he had often contemplated this, but after many subtle (and not-so-subtle) attempts to tell her how he felt, she continued to make it clear that her relationship with the Ranger would never move beyond the friendship that they shared. Marcus accepted Susan's decision and until Jonas, he had not been tempted to seek out a companion again.

Jonas kept a close eye on his patient. He knew that Marcus was quietly observing him and he wondered what the Ranger was thinking. He blurted out the questions that had been on the tip of his tongue for a long time without even thinking, lulled by the comfortable silence between them.

"Marcus, what are you? Where do you come from?"

Marcus owed the man his life and he trusted him with the truth. He was serious when he said, "I am a Ranger. I am from many places, but most recently from Babylon 5."

Jonas was stunned. He had never expected an answer, but to know that this vulnerable man was a Ranger, a warrior, and a man responsible for great acts of courage. His throat dried up. He stuttered, "I… You… Oh!"

Marcus smiled. "I am in your debt. All of those who heed our call are indebted to you for saving my life."

Jonas' closed his open mouth and remained silent. Never in his wildest dreams did he think the man he was sure he was falling in love with was a warrior. This fact made Jonas realize how foolish his feelings were. One such as Marcus Cole would never be interested in a lowly craftsman.

"Come, the water cools. Let's get you back into bed. You need to rest. Tomorrow I will take you outside to sit in the sun."

"Sitting in the sun sounds quite lovely, Jonas."

Marcus allowed Jonas to help him up and he stood quietly while Jonas dried his body. When the towel brushed over his genitals, a pleasurable feeling shot through him, making him shudder. He wondered if his companion had noticed and when their gazes met, he knew that his reaction had indeed been noticed. Marcus smiled but neither man said anything about it. Dry and warm, Marcus leaned into the comfort of Jonas' arms while being lead back to his bed. He was drowsy from the fine meal and the hot bath, and after he was tucked into the clean sheets, he slid into an easy sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------

The sun felt wonderful. Marcus sat in a wooden chair with his feet on a footstool and drank in the sights, smells and sounds around him. The world looked green and vibrant after several weeks of rain and foul weather. Flowers were blooming everywhere while birds chirped and dove for fat insects. Butterflies flitted from flower to flower and bees zipped past Marcus' face several times searching for sweet nectar. The sky was a brilliant blue, dotted with wispy clouds.

Marcus closed his eyes, turning his face to the sun. His injured hands rested lightly on his lap while his healing body relished the warmth seeping into his bones. Jonas worked in the garden, occasionally checking on his patient to be sure that he didn't take too much sun. They had lunch outside in the shade of a plum tree. Jonas laid out a cold lunch of cheese, bread, and a spicy sausage that Marcus particularly enjoyed, along with fresh fruit. Marcus' hands were still bandaged and he was frustrated at his attempts to feed himself.

Jonas laughed, feeding his companion bites. He enjoyed this part of their routine because as he fed Marcus, instead of watching the food, Marcus gaze watched Jonas, making him feel important and desirable. He knew his feelings were of his own making, but he enjoyed them nonetheless. Jonas fed Marcus a few fresh berries that he had picked that morning. One one of them broke open when Marcus bit down and juice dripped down his chin. Jonas chuckled. With the back of his finger, he wiped the juice and without thinking, held out the finger for Marcus to lick.

Marcus' startling green eyes bore into Jonas' when he sucked the finger into his mouth, running his tongue provocatively over the surface. When Jonas' eyes widened, Marcus sucked harder and caressed his finger, making small appreciative sounds. When he released the finger with a wet pop, Jonas' forehead was sweating. He rose quickly but before he could bolt, Marcus' silky voice said, "Sit down, Jonas."

When Jonas automatically obeyed, Marcus threw a leg over the bench, straddling the seat. Jonas followed suit and Marcus slid closer until their chests were touching. He rested his damaged hands on Jonas' thighs. "I'm at the disadvantage here, as I'm sure you can see. I will have to rely on my voice and your hands. Is that all right with you?" he asked quietly.

Jonas mutely nodded, making Marcus chuckle. "Move closer," he invited.

Jonas closed the last few inches and their groins touched. "Would you consider kissing me?" Marcus asked softly.

Jonas shifted nervously, glancing around. "Ah, it is not right for us to be seen in public. Please, may we go inside?"

Marcus nodded, blushing slightly; instantly angry that this kind man was made to feel afraid because he wished to choose a man for a mate instead of a woman. Marcus looked around quickly, knowing full well that they were in the garden behind Jonas' house and that it was far from prying eyes. He wondered what cruelties the man had suffered at the hands of others because of his desires that would make him so fretful. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. Where I come from, it is not -- frowned upon."

"Oh, that is good!" Jonas responded happily, knowing immediately to what Marcus was referring. "I wish it were so here, but it is not." He smiled tentatively. "That is the answer to your question from the other evening, Marcus," he added shyly.

"I understand." He shifted a bit before he said, "I should tell you something first."

Jonas rose. "No! There is nothing you need to tell me. Do not make any excuses, please, Marcus!"

Marcus rose carefully. "No, Jonas. You misunderstand. It has nothing to do with you or any of your choices. It's me." He then said with much seriousness, "I've never been with another person before, Jonas, in an intimate fashion. I wanted you to know that."

Jonas smiled and his eyes lit up. "If it makes you feel any better, Marcus, I've only tried once. It was a disaster. She was patient while I was a fumbling fool." He laughed at himself and shrugged. "Besides, you're recovering. I wouldn't take advantage of you in your condition."

Marcus looked directly at Jonas. "I need…" He stopped and cleared his throat. He was a warrior, he reminded himself; he had the courage to ask for what he wished. The worst would be a gentle rebuke, he knew. Jonas was a kind and patient man. "Do you think you could just hold me?" At Jonas' hesitation, he whispered, "Please."

Jonas gave Marcus a dazzling smile. "Of course. Come. Let me take care of you."

Marcus closed his eyes and swallowed, knowing that once he set his foot on this path, there would be no turning back. Suddenly, he realized he was ready. When he opened his eyes, Jonas waited patiently at his side. At Marcus' nod, he slipped a hand under his elbow and guided him into the house. When they made their way through the front room, Marcus looked around, taking in the layout of the house. His instincts were back on line to some extent and he felt the need to observe and catalogue his surroundings. It was a self-preservation tactic that he always practiced. Now that he was starting to feel better, his warrior training was becoming a part of him more and more each day.

Jonas led Marcus into the bedroom where he closed the blinds against the afternoon sun. He gently guided Marcus onto the mattress and, after settling him comfortably on his side, he carefully arranged himself behind Marcus. He slid an arm over his shoulders well above the healing knife wound and nudged Marcus to lean back against his chest. Marcus settled quickly, and after gingerly placing his injured hands on the extra pillow that Jonas so thoughtfully placed against his stomach, he fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------

Jonas woke in the late evening to a strange sound. He lay still, listening intently when he realized that the warrior's stomach rumbled loudly. He chuckled and thought about rising to prepare supper. He would have done so except for the fact that Marcus had trapped Jonas' arm under his and he couldn't move without waking the recovering man. Jonas moved his face closer to the back of Marcus' head and sniffed lightly, enjoying the clean fragrance of his companion. He nuzzled the back of the head and with his nose, he snuffled until he found his ear. He placed a soft kiss on the ridge and whispered Marcus' name.

Marcus stirred and after several tries, finally woke. He groaned softly, muttering, "I remember a time when I could awake instantly."

Jonas chuckled, placing another kiss on the tender skin under Marcus' ear. "You're not at your best. You will regain your reflexes after you are fully recovered."

Marcus stretched carefully. "I hope you are correct. But it could be old age finally settling in."

Jonas laughed loudly. "Old age? Goodness, Warrior, you are barely a few years above my age. I am a young man and so are you. You have many years ahead of you." At the sounds of Marcus' stomach once again protesting the lack of food, Jonas finally managed to free his arm and rise from the bed. "You're hungry. I'll prepare us food."

Marcus rolled over, smiling at his companion. "I'll come and help you."

Jonas held out his hand. "If you wish, but I doubt you'll be of much help," he added teasingly.

"I do wish. I'm tired of lying in bed. My muscles are screaming for action." Marcus held out his arm and Jonas tugged gently, pulling him from the bed. They went to the kitchen, talking and laughing, enjoying the company and the evening.

Marcus directed while Jonas cooked. The meal was made and eaten. Nightly personal hygiene was attended to, after which the men settled into the sitting room in front of a small fire with a book. Marcus lay on the divan and Jonas sat in the chair, reading read aloud. The sound of his voice had the warrior drifting in and out of sleep. While mentally, Marcus might be tired of sleeping, physically, his body still reminded him that it was in charge and it demanded more rest. He dozed off and on while Jonas read. After Jonas became tired of reading, he closed the book and watched the sleeping man.

Jonas discovered that he loved watching Marcus sleep. Marcus' face was smooth and peaceful. His breathing soft and gentle. He watched the eyes as they twitched, wondering what or who invaded his companion's dreams. Other than when Marcus had a fever, Jonas had not heard the man cry out in his sleep so his dreams must be mostly peaceful, Jonas surmised. He wondered for the hundredth time what kind of life Marcus had back home. He touched his companion's shoulder.

"Marcus?"

"What?" Marcus opened his eyes. "Hello."

Jonas laughed. "Hello. How do you feel?"

"Quite rested, actually."

"Good!" Jonas sat on the floor and leaned an elbow on the sofa. He broached the subject he dreaded most. "How will you get home?"

Marcus shifted his body to a more comfortable position. He shrugged. "There is no way for me to contact anyone unless you know of a communication device capable of sending a message as far as Babylon 5."

"There are no long range communication capabilities on Murran Setta to which I have access. We often seen space vehicles arrive and depart, but it is forbidden for anyone to travel on these vessels. They are for the Governor and his advisors."

"You don't seem to have many modern devices. I don't see any heating and cooling equipment, or lighting that is provided by generators or nuclear power."

"I am familiar with some of those because some of the people who are interested in my jewelry are quite wealthy and I have been to their homes when they required my services for special commissions. Any of these types of conveniences are not for the lowly citizens."

"That is not right," Marcus insisted.

"I don't mind." Jonas shrugged. "I am happy with what I have." Jonas glanced around as if he expected to be overheard and he lowered his voice. "There are pirates and criminals who have space vessels. They have the technology to contact your home world. They have the means to transport you if you so desire, but it is very, very expensive."

Marcus' thoughts raced. "How expensive, and how dangerous is it?"

"Extremely dangerous. There is no guarantee that you won't be killed once you pay the fees. And as for expense - 12,000 cales. Maybe more."

"No!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Even with all of my savings, I cannot offer you a fraction of that sum."

Marcus laid his bandaged hand on Jonas' shoulder. "I would not let you pay in any case. I will remain here until I am well. Then I will see what can be done." Marcus stretched his lean body, sighing contentedly. "As long as you are willing to put up with me, that is." He was surprised how at ease he felt with here with Jonas. He knew that because the man had saved his life, he felt something special for him, but Marcus also realized that there was more than gratitude in his feelings toward Jonas, much more. Feeling happy with this revelation, he focused his wandering thoughts back on Jonas.

"For as long as you desire. My home is yours. You know that."

"I would say 'thank you', but I don't want you scowling at me," Marcus said teasingly.

Jonas laughed. "I do not scowl."

Marcus chuckled. "You most certainly do."

"No, I don't."

Marcus also laughed and shifted again. Once more comfortable, he put a bandaged hand on Jonas' shoulder. "I like being here with you," he said softly.

Jonas grinned and his eyes crinkled. "I, too, like being with you, Marcus." Jonas watched the Ranger's face for several long moments before he scooted to his knees and leaned forward. Inch by inch he moved, watching Marcus' face intently for any sign of retreat.

Marcus stared back into Jonas' eyes just as intently. Just before Jonas' lips touched his, he closed his eyes and whispered, "Jonas!"

Their lips touched softly, carefully. Jonas was slow and patient, always giving Marcus a chance to say no. He brushed their lips together several times before tentatively licking around the outside and touching the tip of his tongue to the prickly mustache. He chuckled at the strange sensation and returned to the inviting mouth. Spurred forward by Marcus' responsiveness, Jonas covered his luscious mouth and, with the swipe of a tongue across Marcus' warm lips, asked for and received admittance to the warm depths.

Marcus closed his eyes, savoring the tongue exploring his mouth. The invader touched and tickled its way around his teeth and gums and soon, both tongues caressed and probed, explored and tasted. He reveled in the kisses and allowed Jonas to lead, giving himself into the sensations that coursed through his body. His heart thumped wildly, his head pounded, and the blood roared in his ears. When Jonas finally allowed him to breathe, he gasped and panted for air. The kisses that Jonas rained on his face and neck gave him goose bumps. When Jonas' tongue and teeth found his ear, he shivered while his bandaged hands wound behind Jonas' back to hold him closer.

Jonas abruptly pulled back and, after taking the hands from around his neck, he held them gently by the wrists. He knelt before Marcus, his face flushed and his eyes dilated. "I wish to make love with you. However, I have you at a disadvantage. You must tell me if I do something you do not like."

Marcus looked at Jonas through half-closed lids, his breathing fast and shallow. "Please…"

"The bed…?"

"Yes."

Jonas helped Marcus to his feet and wound a strong arm around his waist. He guided his lover to the bedroom where, with infinite gentleness, he undressed the Ranger slowly.

"Bloody hell, Jonas. Hurry!" Marcus urged, surprised when he felt his body responding to the gentle hands. His erection sprang to life and every touch sent waves of desire through his body.

"There will be no hurrying," Jonas murmured, stripping the pants from Marcus' trembling body. "This will be slow. I wish to remember this night forever," he whispered, carefully pushing the Ranger onto the mattress. He took a step back and surveyed his lover. He drank in the sight of Marcus watching him; his eyes green pools of passion, his face flushed and his chest heaving. The light covering of dark hair on the warrior's chest called to Jonas. He found himself running his fingers through the fine hairs, brushing the waiting nipples with the palms of his hands. He relished the way the nubs hardened and he drank in the moans of his lover.

Jonas slid onto the bed, straddling the sturdy body, resting his naked backside lightly on Marcus' thighs. When Jonas leaned over and suckled one nipple, then the other, he was rewarded with the deepening of the moans. An arm circled his neck, holding his mouth in place while Marcus pushed his chest upward, begging for more. He worried first one and then the other nipple with tongue and then teeth until Marcus' head thrashed back and forth and his hips started to thrust, seeking… something.

Marcus' firm, full erection bobbed and leaked steadily. When Jonas kissed his way down his hard stomach, the sounds rose unbidden from Marcus' throat. "Please… Jonas. It feels wonderful," he whispered.

"Shhh, my love. I will give you everything you want," Jonas said reassuringly. He spread Marcus' legs and settled between them. With gentle hands, he explored the sac hanging invitingly and with tender fingers, he caressed and rolled it experimentally. When his finger accidentally brushed the perineum, causing Marcus to spread his legs wider and bite his lip, Jonas knew he had found a pleasure spot. He rubbed the area until the Ranger was writhing on the bed and the sweat was pouring from his body.

Jonas studied the enticing body before him and licked his lips, wetting them thoroughly. He leaned over and, with one hand, he grasped Marcus' leaking cock and engulfed the head with his mouth. The other hand pressed gently but firmly on Marcus' hip. Jonas gave him rein to thrust at his own speed as much as he dared while he avoided choking, unused to the feel of a man's penis in his mouth. Not wishing to miss a single reaction from his lover, he kept his eyes on Marcus' face while he pumped his erection with one hand, and sucked and tickled the head with his mouth and tongue.

Suddenly, Marcus raised himself to his elbows and with wide eyes, he shouted, "Oh my God!"  
His entire body froze, his balls tightened, and he came fiercely into Jonas' mouth in thick, milky spurts before collapsing back onto the bed with a groan.

Jonas' eyes bore into Marcus' as he sucked hungrily. Choking a bit, he began coughing, the fluid dribbling from the sides of his mouth. He released the limp organ and sat up, laughing between coughs, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Marcus pried open an eye. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes." Jonas stared intently until Marcus blushed.

"What?"

"You are beautiful."

Marcus blushed an even brighter. "You are joking."

"No, I'm not," Jonas laughed again and flopped down beside his lover. He ran a splayed hand through Marcus' chest hair. "Did you like that, my love?"

"Jonas…" he groaned.

"Does it embarrass you?"

"No. Yes." Marcus fidgeted. "I liked it."

"Good." Jonas sighed contentedly and pressed his body against his lover, rubbing his hardness against Marcus' thigh.

Marcus turned bright eyes on his lover. "Come, it's my turn."

Jonas chuckled. "I can take care of it myself."

"No!" Marcus shouted. He swallowed. "No," he said. "Please, it is not how I envisioned my first time. I want to reciprocate. It's important to me."

Jonas petted the dark hair. "Of course, love. Whatever you like."

Marcus nodded, his eyes full of love and lust. "Come. Lie close to me, face to face. Hold me. Kiss me, Jonas. Kiss me fiercely."

Jonas' mouth dried at the passion in Marcus' words. He slid his arms around the Ranger, pressing their chests together while still mindful of the healing body. When Jonas captured Marcus' mouth with his, Marcus captured Jonas' erection between his legs and clamped his strong thighs around the hard organ. Jonas groaned at the invitation and plunged his tongue into Marcus' mouth possessively. He held the Ranger as tightly as he felt he could while plundering the hot, wet mouth demandingly. He thrust into the flesh that held him firmly in its grasp.

With a hand tangled in the thick, dark hair, Jonas kissed Marcus deeply and his hips pumped frantically. He relished the feel of Marcus' skin surrounding his organ, and he felt the curling in his groin. He thrust harder as he kissed Marcus. His fingers threaded through Marcus' hair and he grasped a fist full of it. They both breathed harshly through their noses and only when the lack of oxygen threatened both of them to the point of fainting did Jonas finally pull back just enough to allow both men to frantically gasp for air. When Jonas felt his orgasm rush forward, he pulled Marcus close and buried his face in the silky hair, holding his lover and moaning while he shot spurts of hot semen into the welcoming flesh of Marcus' thighs.

They stayed wrapped around each other for a long while, their bodies cooling and the come drying on Marcus' skin. Neither man had the slightest inkling to move and after they kissed languidly and talked quietly, murmuring words of bonding and love, they drifted off to sleep, sweaty and sticky, oblivious to both.

\-------------------------------------------------

"How does that feel?" Andrew asked Marcus after unwinding the last of the bandages from the fingers. He examined each finger in turn, testing, bending gently, until he finally released his hands.

Marcus sat quietly through the examination, then he flexed the fingers gingerly. "Good. A bit tender and stiff, but everything seems to be in working order."

Andrew patted Marcus' knee. "Good job, Ranger."

Marcus looked up, startled.

Andrew smiled reassuringly. "Your secret is safe with me. Jonas is like my own son. I am glad you are here for him. He has been lonely for far too long."

Marcus eyed the man carefully. "You must not speak of this to anyone." He glanced around. "For Jonas' sake."

Andrew smiled. "You have my word."

Marcus returned the smile cautiously. "Thank you." Marcus rose and worked the fingers of both hands. He wandered the room, picking up items here and there. He ran his fingers through his hair and across his beard. He beamed when Jonas came into the room. "Finally!" he shouted, holding up his hands and wiggling his fingers.

Jonas crossed the space between them and, grabbing Marcus around the waist, he lifted him from the floor and whirled him around twice before dropping him to his feet. He laughed aloud. "Good job!"

Marcus grinned, flushing under his lover's approval. "I didn't do anything, but heal. You did all of the work."

"And I enjoyed every minute of it. Does this mean I don't get to feed you any more?" Jonas said in mock sadness.

Marcus' eyes twinkled. "You may feed me any time you wish," he said quietly, remembering the many meals that recently had ended with laughter and loving, touching and sharing.

Jonas nodded happily and turned to Andrew. "Thank you, my friend," he said, pressing a coin into the healer's hand.

Andrew rose, grinning. "You two take care of yourselves."

"Of course, Andrew," Jonas said happily.

"Thank you for your services, Healer," Marcus added with a grateful smile. "I hope to repay you some day."

Andrew looked into the sparkling green eyes. "As long as you promise never to hurt this young man, that is all the thanks I'll ever need."

Marcus looked at his lover and smiled tenderly. "I give you my solemn promise, Andrew."

Clamping a hand on Marcus' shoulder, Andrew laughed deeply. "You are a man of your word, Ranger." He bid both men goodnight.

Jonas grinned and closed the door after bidding the healer a good evening. He turned to his lover. "I have something for you."

"There is nothing you need to give me, Jonas."

"This is something you might wish to have. Just a minute." Jonas went into the back of the house and returned a few moments later. He extended his hand and when Marcus reached out and opened his, palm up, Jonas dropped the small silver cylinder into it.

The object was warm from Jonas' touch. Marcus stared open mouthed at his prize. He raised his eyes to his lover and shakily said, "Thank you." With a flick of his wrist, his beloved Minbari staff sprang to life. "How?"

Jonas shrugged. "After it stopped raining, I had one of the village boys go to where I found you to see if you had any personal items. I thought it would help me know and understand about you. You were so sick, I was afraid you would die and I wouldn't even know your name." Jonas smiled. "But things worked out. The boy found only this. You are well…" Jonas put a hand on Marcus' shoulder, "…and I love you," he said for the first time.

Marcus turned wide eyes to his lover. "And I, you, Jonas. I love you." He had never said the words out loud before and now that he was able to do so, he grinned from ear to ear. He retracted the staff, and palmed it, relishing the feel against his skin. He stepped close to Jonas, sliding his arms around his waist. After he kissed Jonas, he repeated fiercely, "I love you!"

Jonas pulled back, trailing his fingers along Marcus' arms until he reached his hands. He stared down at the pale, wrinkled digits that had been so hurt and now were healed. He kissed each finger in turn. By the time he was finished, Marcus was shaking and sweating.

"Do you know the power you have over me, Jonas?" Marcus asked huskily.

"No more than what you have over me." Jonas kissed the knuckles tenderly. He raised his eyes. "Make love with me."

Marcus cocked his head. "I thought we had made love, many times."

"No." Jonas stepped closer. "Make love with me fully, Marcus. I need you entirely. do you understand? Please!"

Marcus stepped back from Jonas' embrace. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Unable to speak, Marcus nodded and slipped his hand into Jonas'. He led his lover to their bedroom and undressed him, then himself. Together they climbed into the bed and lay in each other's arms for many minutes, kissing and talking.

"Are you sure, my love?" Marcus asked again, between searing kisses.

"Do not ask me again if I am sure!" Jonas answered more harshly than he needed. He sighed. "I'm sorry. Please, Marcus. I need this. I need you!" Jonas pressed Marcus into the mattress and covered him with his body. He rubbed his cock against Marcus', making them both groan deeply.

"As you wish, Jonas. I would be honored to make love with you. And only you. Always," Marcus whispered. His eyes were full of passion when he pressed his hands against his lover's shoulders, directing him off his chest and face down onto the mattress. With shaking hands, Marcus ran his palms down Jonas' shoulders and back until he reached his firm cheeks. He kneaded and stroked the flesh and, after moving between Jonas' legs, his hands resumed their stroking until Jonas was whimpering and grinding his erection into the bed beneath him.

Marcus leaned over and whispered, "I'll be right back."

Jonas nodded. "Hurry!"

In seconds Marcus returned and soon the scent of rosemary and basil filled the air. "Oil, Jonas," Marcus answered Jonas' unasked question. "To ease entry."

"Oh," Jonas said breathlessly and spread his legs wider.

Marcus laughed softly. "Patience, love," he said, even as his fingers trailed warm scented oil between Jonas' cheeks, making the skin quiver with need. Marcus tipped the container, dribbling oil between the mounds of flesh and with infinite care, he spread the fluid over his fingers and across the waiting entrance to his lover's body.

The first touch had Jonas gasping and he spread his legs even more, making Marcus groan. Jonas waited with anticipation. When Marcus slid a finger inside, he gasped aloud before holding his breath.

Marcus put a hand on his back. "Is this uncomfortable?"

"No! Please!" Jonas begged, raising his hips. When the first finger was withdrawn and two were added, he screamed into the pillow and rose to his knees, his body wantonly begging. Marcus continued his gentle breaching of the tight channel. When he was sure Jonas was becoming accustomed to the feeling, he removed his fingers. Jonas groaned unhappily at the loss. He only had to endure the loss for a few moments before Marcus returned to press his newly anointed fingers back into his passage. He worked Jonas' channel until Jonas was shaking from head to toe and he babbled constantly. "Please… Yes… Marcus... More... Oh, God...!"

When Marcus' free hand found his throbbing erection, Jonas shuddered. Before he could take another breath, Marcus' fingers hit his prostate, sending an excruciatingly wonderful zing through his entire body. This time Jonas truly and loudly screamed, making Marcus freeze instantly.

"Jonas?" he asked tentatively.

"Do it again!" Jonas ordered. "Please! It's so… oh, my… Marcus!" he screamed when Marcus found the special spot again. Twice more, Marcus rubbed the nub. Jonas came forcefully, spurting hot come everywhere. He wailed and trembled, moaning into the pillow, tearing a hole in the material with his teeth in his excitement.

Marcus withdrew his fingers and wiped them on a piece of toweling. He tenderly stroked the quivering thighs until Jonas regained some composure. When Jonas lifted his tear-streaked face, he whispered, "Make me yours," Marcus nodded, placing wet kisses on Jonas' back and shoulders.

Marcus sat back and steadied his breathing. He poured a pool of oil into the palm of his hand and liberally coated his cock, seconds from coming at his own touch. His desire had built to a height he had never known before. He tried to calm his racing heart and his unsteady breathing. After a few moments, he placed a firm hand on his lover's hip. With his other hand, he held the head of his cock against Jonas' body. He paused, asking quietly, "Are you…?"

"Marcus!" Jonas shouted and rocked back, surprising Marcus by engulfing the head of his dick with his action.

Marcus looked down at their bodies, open mouthed and watched in complete awe. He pushed forward slowly, mesmerized as Jonas' body opened for him readily. He saw his flesh disappear inch by inch until he was buried deep into his lover. He felt Jonas' muscles clamp around his shaft, making him let out a small scream of his own.

"Please, Marcus," Jonas begged, shifting his hips.

Marcus grunted and pulled back, the feeling of having his cock encased so firmly. It was strange yet so wonderful. He thrust slowly at first, over and over, the oil slick and warm, coating the way. His fingers dug into the skin of his lover's body and soon he was lost in the rhythm of their lovemaking. With infinite care, he set a steady pace that soon had both of them lost so deep in the pleasure zone that they hoped they would remain there forever. Marcus had never felt anything to fulfilling, so pleasurable, so right. His body responded to each thrust of his partner's. They moved in harmony and when Marcus knew he was ready, that his seed would soon coat the insides of his lover, marking Jonas as his own for all eternity, he grasped Jonas' awakened erection and stroked. He angled his body so that he brushed the spot inside Jonas that gave him such pleasure repeatedly until Jonas was unable to even scream any longer.

Jonas was helpless under Marcus' hands. His cock was stroked, his entire body sang with gratification, his heart thumped wildly, and his soul cried for joy. Marcus took him to the edge of heaven and, with strong hands and love, guided him to a place he never knew existed. Jonas came gently the second time and when his body gripped Marcus' cock during his release, Marcus gave in to the orgasm that all but sucked the life from his body. It was deep and long and powerful and, all too soon, he was drained. The room faded away. His body failed to respond any longer and his eyes slid close. He collapsed onto his lover, unable to move. They both sank into the welcome blackness, finally complete, body and soul.

\-------------------------------------------------

In the following months, Marcus and Jonas lived quietly. Most of the villagers didn't even notice the dark-haired man when he came to the market place with Jonas. They kept to themselves and no one bothered them, for now.

Marcus spent long hours exercising and practicing with his staff. Jonas liked watching the Ranger, stripped to his waist, sweating freely, while he did his katas endlessly, honing his body and forcing his hands back to their former strength.

It was a fine day that found them in the yard. Jonas sat on a stump watching Marcus as he once again ran through the exercises that he did twice daily.

Marcus swung the staff over his head and twirled it in an intricate pattern. He turned and stretched, sending the staff to the ends of his fingers before he rose and brought it back in another swirl before ending firmly on both feet with the staff held in his hands, arms extended in front of him.

Jonas laughed. "I like that particular move, Marcus."

Marcus grinned, turning to his lover. With the staff, he barely touched Jonas' ankle, sending the man off the stump and onto his backside.

Jonas jumped up, brushing off his butt, scowling menacingly. He advanced on Marcus. "You're asking for it now."

Marcus leaned on the staff. "Oh, am I now?" His eyes were dark and heavily lidded.

"Uh-huh."

In two small moves, Jonas was soon looking up at Marcus from flat on his back, his breath knocked from his body. Marcus straddled the man, laughing. "Are you all right?"

Jonas grinned. "Of course. You would never hurt me… much."

Marcus laughed louder. "Come, I will show you how to defend yourself."

Jonas grinned. From that afternoon on, Marcus taught Jonas the skills of the staff. While Jonas was not nearly as adept as Marcus was, he soon learned all of the basic moves and some special ones. He was an eager student, which pleased Marcus greatly.

"You are a quick learner."

"You are a good teacher."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." Jonas gave Marcus a mock bow, making the Ranger laugh. He loved hearing his lover laugh.

They had just started another session when one of the village boys raced into the yard. "Jonas! Strangers!"

Jonas' head snapped around. "What? Where are they? Is there danger?"

Marcus moved to stand beside his lover, listening while Jonas questioned the child.

"There are five of them. They came on a star ship!" he blurted out excitedly.

"Have they taken anything?"

"No! They're asking questions and passing out treats! Look!" The boy held out his hand. In it lay a sweet wrapped in shiny paper.

Marcus reached out and touched the item before pulling his hand back quickly. "Babylon 5."

"What?" Jonas turned to Marcus, dropping his staff. He clamped strong hands on Marcus' upper arms. "These are your people?"

"So it would seem," the Ranger said quietly. "I didn't think it would happen."

Jonas' mouth dropped open, but at the look on Marcus' face, he snapped it shut. He turned and said to the boy, "Take us to them." Marcus and Jonas grabbed their shirts that had been slung on a tree branch and pulled them on quickly.

The boy nodded and raced off, looking back over his shoulder occasionally to be sure the men followed. They had not traveled far when the five visitors rounded a corner.

"Susan!" Marcus shouted, quickly crossing the space between them.

"Marcus!" the female answered, a smile of pleasure and relief crossing her face.

They met and while they did not embrace, Jonas watched the attractive woman smile at Marcus and he saw happiness in both of their faces. He could hear their voices from where he stood rooted in his spot.

"How?"

"The people you rescued. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but there were problems. An epidemic. A small matter of…" Susan stopped when Marcus interrupted.

"It is no matter. You came!" Marcus shouted. "Jonas…" He turned to bring his lover into the group and to make introductions, but when he searched for him, he was gone.

"Marcus?" Susan looked around, her gaze following Marcus'. "Come. We have a transport. I'm sure you're anxious to get back. I've missed you," she added shyly.

Marcus seemed distracted when he turned back to Susan. "Yes. Ah, yes, I've missed you, too. It will be good to go home." He took a few steps forward before he stopped. "Wait. I want you to meet the man who saved my life, and there are some things we need to discuss."

Susan still smiled, but puzzlement shone from her eyes. "We should leave."

Marcus fidgeted. "I can't leave yet, not until…"

Not used to seeing the confident warrior acting unsure, she asked, "What is it?"

"It's hard to explain…" He stopped and looked at the four other members of the rescue troop. "I have food. I'm sure you're all hungry."

The taller man stepped forward. "Commander, the men and I will return to the craft. We'll wait for you there, if that's acceptable."

"Yes, that would be fine. We'll be there shortly. Make ready for departure." Susan nodded curtly.

The man nodded in response and the group of men left.

Marcus stood still, distracted. He finally turned to Susan. "Follow me."

He walked away, expecting her to follow. She was instantly irritated. "Damn it, Marcus, I came all this way…"

He stopped, but did not turn around. "Things have changed."

"What do you mean?" she asked, suddenly knowing what he was going to say. Her throat dried up and she was rooted to the spot.

Marcus straightened his shoulders, turning and looking her directly in the eye. "I'm sorry, Susan. I waited for you. You gave me every indication that you were not interested." He stopped and she nodded curtly, not speaking. "I've fallen in love and I've made a vow to him."

"Him?" Susan looked surprised. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, I do. He's a kind and honorable man. He saved my life."

"So you love him out of gratitude?"

Marcus' eyes narrowed. "Is that what kind of a man you think I am, even after all of these years?"

Susan moved back a step, unsure herself now in light of Marcus' sudden anger. "No," she shook her head. "I'm sorry, that was cruel. I'm just… surprised. I thought we… that you…" When Marcus remained silent, she said, "I thought you had feelings for me."

Marcus slowly shook his head. "I did have feelings for you. For two years, I tried to tell you. I felt I had been forthright several times, but you let me know that you had no interest. Is that not true?"

"Yes, but…"

"But I was supposed to read your reactions differently? Just how did you expect me to do that, Susan? I am not a telepath!"

"I know. I'm sorry," she said, putting a hand on his arm. "I should have told you."

Marcus looked at her seriously. "I've made a vow to Jonas and I have every intention of honoring it. I've made my choice and I've chosen Jonas. I love him deeply and passionately."

Susan felt her eyes prickle. She tamped down the feelings, irritated. "Of course, Marcus," she said formally. "Thank you for the explanation." She turned her back to him. "The ship is two kilometers to the northeast. I'll wait two hours." She walked away without looking back.

Marcus sighed and dropped his head. "Good-bye, Susan." He turned and went home.

\-------------------------------------------------

Marcus walked into Jonas' house and started to call out, "What's for supper?" when he saw them standing in the front room. He immediately snapped his staff out and stood defensively. "Where's Jonas?" he demanded.

"He's well," one of the men -- older with white-haired -- answered.

"Where is he?" Marcus repeated, stepping forward.

"He's gathering a few belongings before he is incarcerated. He will be held pending trial," another offered, this time a man with blond hair and beady brown eyes.

"Trial? Bloody hell! There's not going to be a trial," he said firmly. Marcus looked into the unyielding faces. "What are the charges?" he demanded.

"The same as yours. Sodomy."

"Mine?" Marcus gripped his staff tightly. "You intend to try Jonas and me for being together?"

"It is against the law," the man wearing the coat of the local law enforcement said. "You're under arrest also."

"What is the punishment, if I may ask?" Marcus asked.

"Banishment from our village. Seizure of any and all property," the white-haired man said. "If we see fit, imprisonment."

"Marcus!" Jonas entered the room, hands cuffed in front of him, holding a small pouch. Another unknown man had a hand clamped on Jonas' shoulder.

Marcus felt his anger building. "Jonas, are you all right?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Jonas ignored the question. "I thought you had gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"With… you know. Your people."

"No, Jonas, of course I haven't gone."

One of the men stepped between Jonas and Marcus. "This is touching," he said sarcastically, "but only proves our case. You are both under arrest."

Marcus flipped the staff once. The man was immediately on his back, head cracking against the floor where he lay still. Marcus quickly took the stance for defense, staff in both hands, waiting for attack.

"Marcus! Please!" Jonas stepped forward. "Listen to me." He turned to the headman. "If I agree to go with you and forfeit all of my property, will you let Marcus go? He has a way off the planet. He'll be gone shortly. He won't cause you any trouble and neither will I. Is it a deal?"

The leader hesitated, considering, knowing that he could push for more, much more.

Jonas continued. "I have 2,000 cales of silver. It's yours in exchange for his release."

Marcus looked at his lover with surprise. "Jonas, no. I won't have it!"

"I want you to go. You don't belong here. Don't you understand?" Jonas shouted. "I don't want you here any longer!"

The men in the room smirked at the Ranger's look of astonishment. The white-haired man nodded to Jonas. "Deal. He goes now and it's done. If not, you'll both rot in jail."

Jonas turned to Marcus. "Please. You must leave. How much longer before they're gone? Please, for me. You love her. Go with her."

Marcus shook his head. "I can't."

"Marcus!" Jonas yelled. "Don't be stupid. You know this would never have worked out. Besides, I'm tired of you."

Marcus held Jonas' gaze. His own eyes narrowed dangerously. He moved close to Jonas and grabbed his shirt in a fist. "You are not an honorable man." Marcus closed his staff, turned and flung open the front door violently. It crashed against the wall, shaking the entire building. He turned once, surveyed the group, then he walked away.

Jonas hung his head, heartbroken.

"Where is it?" The leader demanded.

Jonas looked up. He struggled to blink back his tears. "Small chest in the back bedroom. Behind the kindling box is an empty space in the wall. Check there."

One of the men raced out of the room, returning with the item in seconds. After a nod from the leader, he popped open the top. The silver cales glimmered in the afternoon light. The leader nodded, closing the top with a clink. The men gathered whatever else they desired from the home and after leading Jonas out of the house, they locked the door behind him.

The leader laughed. "It's my house, now. Can't be too careful with thieves and criminals around."

The path to the jail led the small group through the village and down a side alley. When the Ranger attacked, he had the four men laid out cold before they even realized what had happened. He took special care when he grabbed the leader. With his face inches away from the man's face, he said carefully, "Never fuck with a Ranger." When Marcus smacked the blunt edge of the staff directly under man's chin, he dropped like a rock.

Marcus turned to his lover and unlocked the cuffs with a key he found in one of the men's pockets. "Hello, Jonas," he said conversationally, noticing the shock on Jonas' face.

"I thought you were leaving," Jonas blurted out.

"Oh, I'm leaving," Marcus said. "And so are you." He plucked the chest of coins from the dirt, tossing it to his companion. "Catch." He grinned wickedly.

"Marcus?"

"Jonas?"

"Why?"

Marcus sighed dramatically. "I wonder. Let me see." He glanced about, looking at the sky, at his shoes, and then at Jones. With a devilish grin, he explained, "Perhaps because I love you. Yes, that would be just about right." He looked around to be sure that they were free from further attach. But for how long? "Now will you please hurry? We have a transport to catch."

Marcus strode out of the alley and across the plaza with his lover right behind him. Jonas followed, clearly stunned speechless. It wasn't until they were in the cover of the trees that Marcus stopped and turned to his silent companion. "Did you really think I would leave you?" He advanced on his lover, fury on his face. "What do you think you were doing? Sacrificing yourself for me? That is not allowed!"

Jonas stood still and quiet. "You love me?" he finally whispered.

Marcus rolled his eyes and chuckled. He slipped a warm hand behind Jonas' head, bringing their mouths together fiercely. One hard kiss and he released the man. "Imagine that."

Marcus strode off, not looking back. Jonas watched for about two seconds before he raced forward to fall in beside his lover.

"We're going to Babylon 5?"

"Yes, if you like. There are other places for a Ranger, but Babylon 5 seems to require special assistance from time to time. Besides, I like it there. I think you will also."

"You want me with you?"

Marcus glanced sideways at Jonas, a serious look on his face. "If you wish."

"If I wish?"

"Yes."

"Your status as a Ranger…"

Marcus laughed. "My status as a Ranger will not change. Your status, however, will be raised. I hate seeing you treated as you were this afternoon," he growled.

"Marcus…"

Marcus stopped, sighing. "What now? Tell me."

"You are wonderful." Jonas dropped the small box and threw his arms around his lover, lifting him from his feet, laughing.

"Yes, I am, aren't I?" Marcus chortled. "We must hurry or we'll miss our lift."

Jonas set Marcus down and after a quick squeeze to his shoulder, he retrieved his box. "I've never been into space before.'"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Oh, you'll love it! Hurry!" Marcus began to run.

Together they made the transport with five minutes to spare.

\-------------------------------------------------

It took Jonas a few weeks to adjust to Babylon 5, but he was gregarious by nature. He had made friends in short order and when he wasn't with Marcus, he was busy working on his craft or being shown the ins and outs of space station living by a new friend. While this world was different from his quiet life on Murran Setta, he was happy being with Marcus.

Jonas had just finished breakfast when the Ranger came into their quarters, tired and hungry.

"Marcus! You're home!"

Marcus' face broke into a smile. "Yes, so it seems." He returned his lover's kiss. "How was everything while I was out saving the world?"

"Just fine, but I'm glad you're back! I've missed you." Jonas handed Marcus a hot cup of tea that he took with a tired smile. "Sit. I'll bet you're tired and hungry. Did the mission go well?"

"Mmmm. Yes, very well," Marcus said over the steaming cup.

Knowing that the Ranger couldn't tell him more about his work, Jonas smiled. "Good. I am glad you're home," he repeated.

Marcus couldn't help but smile. He dived into the plate of food that Jonas set before him and he ate quickly while Jonas talked of his recent adventures. By the time he was finished eating, he was practically asleep at the table.

Strong hands hauled him from his chair and directed him towards the bed. Marcus protested just because it made Jonas laugh, and he so enjoyed when his lover laughed. He was expertly stripped naked and tucked into bed. He managed to pry open his tired eyes to give his lover a grateful look before he gave in to sleep.

When Marcus woke twelve hours later, he was revitalized and ravenous again. He threw on a robe and padded out into the main area, searching for Jonas. He had need for Jonas' warmth and love immediately. The rooms, however, were quiet so he made his way to the kitchen where he found a note and a plate of food waiting in the cooling unit to be warmed. He read the note while the food heated. Marcus, had a few errands. Will be back soon. EAT! Love, J. Marcus smiled and ate. He had just finished and was clearing his place when the door chime rang. Jonas let himself in with his pass card.

"Good evening, Marcus," Jonas called, crossing the room with a happy look on his face.

Seeing Jonas always made Marcus smile. He often wondered how he'd got go lucky finding this special man. He sent up a thanks to the gods before greeting his mate. "Good evening, my love." Over his shoulder, Marcus watched the attractive man cross toward him and he admired the broad shoulders and firm body. He felt the familiar stirring in his body for this man and his smile widened.

Jonas slid behind his lover and encircled his chest with his arms. "Mmmmm." He nuzzled the long hair. "You need a shower."

Marcus chuckled. "I was starving! I had to eat. Now I'll shower."

"Not without me, you won't."

Marcus wrapped his hands around Jonas' strong forearm that circled his waist. "That sounds like a smashing invitation." Marcus tried to move, but the arms held him fast.

"What?" Marcus asked over his shoulder.

"I have something for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It's something special. It's in celebration."

Jonas finally released his hold enough to let Marcus turn in his arms. He put his hands on Jonas' waist. "What celebration is this?" He grinned, sneaking a kiss to Jonas' chin.

Jonas rolled his eyes. "Silly boy. It's been six months since we met."

"Oh, bloody hell! I forgot!" Marcus blushed. "I'm sorry. Jonas, I'm a bloody fool."

Jonas laughed and gave his lover a squeeze. "Marcus, hush! It's not important. Well, it is important. It's important to me. You don't have to…"

The lips that pressed against his stopped Jonas' rambles and he leaned into the kiss, making small sounds of appreciation. Marcus ravished his lover's mouth for many minutes before he finally released him. He looked appreciatively at the flushed face and reddened lips. The fact that he could bring this strong man to blushing, trembling need made him again grateful for his luck in being stranded and even for coming close to dying on a world far away.

"Jonas, I am sorry," Marcus said quietly.

"Please allow me to give you a gift." Jonas accepted the apology with a gentle smile.

At the stern look on Marcus' face, Jonas raised his hands in surrender. "I know. I know. We promised that we wouldn't do such things, but I couldn't help it. Marcus, please. Just this once. I made you something. It isn't much, really."

Marcus saw the anticipation on Jonas' face and he didn't have the heart to deny the man anything. "Just this once, then." He waved a hand, asking Jonas to continue.

Jonas' face broke into a wide smile and he reached into his pocket. "Close your eyes and put out your hand."

Marcus groaned.

"Please?"

Marcus sighed theatrically and didn't try to hide his anticipation. He was excited to see what Jonas had up his sleeve, even if he had forgotten the anniversary. It wasn't right to damped Jonas' pleasure because he was a berk. "Oh, all right." He closed his eyes, holding out his arm. He felt Jonas' fingers touch him lightly and then he felt something encircle his wrist. With a small click, he felt a smooth weight resting against his skin.

"Open your eyes," Jonas whispered.

Marcus opened them and although he had the greatest urge to look at his wrist, he made sure his first glance was at his lover. Their eyes met and Marcus saw such love there he could have cried. He smiled at Jonas through a misty veil and glanced down. His breath caught in his throat. The thin silver band that rested on his wrist was beautiful. It fit perfectly and was intricately etched with the symbols of the Rangers.

He brought his wrist arm closer and inspected the carvings. Each was perfect. Marcus saw his name in Minbari. A closer inspection showed Jonas' name also carved into the metal and so perfectly entwined within his own. The symbolism of their joining made Marcus swallow around his dry throat. He loved the idea that this gift was a private treasure that only the two of them would realize. It made the bracelet all the more special because they were sharing it in their own private world.

Marcus was so quiet that Jonas became nervous. "You don't have to wear it. It was just something that I wanted to do. You can just put it away…"

"No!" Marcus blinked away the emotions and lowered his voice as he reverently touched the bracelet. "It's beautiful. Besides, even if I were so inclined, this is much too beautiful to leave in a drawer somewhere." He admired the gift again. "And when I have on my shirt, the sleeve will cover it against prying eyes. It is for me to share if and when I choose. I will always treasure it. Thank you."

Jonas beamed. "You're welcome." He tugged Marcus' arm. "Come. Let's take that shower."

The men washed and laughed; talked and teased each other unmercifully until both were breathless and excited by the time the water timer kicked off. They kissed passionately and fell once after becoming entangled in each other's limbs before making it to the bed amidst much laughter and groping.

Marcus' wet hair stuck out everywhere, making Jonas chuckle while he brushed the long locks with his fingers. They laughed and kissed some more and finally, lay still and quiet enjoying the closeness after their separation.

"Jonas?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you do me the honor of making love with me tonight?"

Jonas pulled back and stared into Marcus' eyes. "I thought… you never said…"

"I know."

"Why tonight?"

"Why not? One day I might not return…"

"No! Don't even speak such things."

"But it's true. Please, Jonas."

Jonas pulled his lover close. "You never have to ask twice for anything, my love," he said softly, stroking Marcus' back lightly. "I'd be honored to make love with you. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"You haven't had me yet. You might be disappointed."

"Never." Jonas laughed again. After pulling Marcus even closer, he kissed the inviting lips softly. "Tonight you are mine."

Marcus nodded. He gave himself to Jonas, body and soul, heart and mind, now and forever. He held nothing back and their minds and bodies melded into one. In that one sweet moment in time, nothing else mattered.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was written seven or eight years ago to the request that Marcus Cole not die and take a male lover. The pairing is Marcus Cole/Original Male Character.


End file.
